


100 words on lingering delusions of grandeur

by loveinadoorway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from the comment_fic community on LiveJournal.<br/>creepy_shetan: author's choice, any/any + any, only ever calls him "that punk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on lingering delusions of grandeur

Of all things, Fury scornfully calling him “that punk” vexed him the most. If asked, Loki would be hard pressed to say why, but every time Fury said it, the Asgardian clenched his jaw so hard his teeth would ache for hours afterwards.

He'd been called worse. That wasn't the point. Fury using this term to belittle him - THAT was the point. Yes.

He was not some urban derelict who had defaced a federal building with graffiti. He was the man who had almost laid New York City to waste.   
He deserved to be addressed with an appropriately grand  insult.


End file.
